


Don't Tell Anyone!!!

by uswnt_ewnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_ewnt/pseuds/uswnt_ewnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about a girl called Izzy with a big secret! Talex/USWNT based<br/>(Ik that Alex has gone to Orlando Pride but in this I kept her in Portland Thorns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Izzy was so excited as she pulled on her Portland Thorns jersey and packed her Nike Hypervenoms in her bag, she was going to an Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath soccer camp for 2 weeks! She was obsessed with soccer and the USWNT and couldn't wait to meet her idols. She had a big smile on her face until she looked down at the bandage on her wrist... NO ONE could know about that.

She heard her mom come up the stairs so she quickly pulled on her hoodie and headed to her door, she couldn't let that ruin her day and she decided to forget all about it.

She walked to the complex , her dad was at work and her family could only afford one car, so she had to, the bus was too expensive anyways. She arrived with 10 minutes to spare so put on her socks and boots and headed onto the pitch. She hated wearing shin guards, so didn't put them on and hoped no one would notice.

'Hello, and welcome to our soccer camp!' Tobin announced. There were 20 or so girls in the camp and Alex started to take a register. As she said each name she told them which coach they would be working with, Izzy didn't mind which group she was in because they were both amazing!

'Izzy Scott, you're with me' Alex told her. Izzy's friend, Lauren, was also in the camp with her and they were both put into the same group so she was pleased with that. 

'Right, I recommend everyone takes their hoodies off, because it's a hot day today,' Alex said as they split into their two groups. Izzy didn't know what to do at this point, as she couldn't draw any attention to her arm, but decided to take her hoodie off anyways as that's what everyone else was doing. 

The first couple of drills they did were easy, dribble a ball to the cone and all that, but they got harder and higher in intensity. The last one they did Izzy really struggled with, so Alex got her attention and taught her how to do it properly. She could see Alex's eyes being drawn to the bandage on her arm but she didn't say anything and carried on.

20 minutes later, Alex called a quick break for them to get water. Izzy was confused when Alex made her way over to her, why would she want to talk to her?

'I see you've got a bandage on, what did you do?' 

'Erm, I hurt it, erm, playing basketball!' She knew Alex would not fall for that as her voice had sounded shaky and it was obvious she was lying.

'Cmon Izzy, what really happened?'

'Erm, well...'

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

WANT ME TO WRITE MORE? JUST TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

'Erm...' Izzy delayed, worriedly.

'It would just be better if you told me, darling,' Alex explained.

'Well, I have really weak wrists, you see, and I have to wear these bandages on my wrist to strengthen them!' It was a ridiculous lie, and she could see through Alex's face that she wasn't believing anything. Luckily, she didn't say anything more apart from a 'oh, okay that fine then,' and she carried on with the training session.

For the final hour, they played a big 11v11, Izzy was a right winger, just like Tobin, so she was excited to show her what she could do. In the 20th minute, she scored a stunning volley and was really pleased.

By the end of the game she had scored 3 goals and assisted 2. As she was leaving, she heard a voice behind her...

'It's Izzy, right? You were amazing out there today!' Izzy turned around and realised it was Tobin!

'Thanks!' Izzy replied.

'Maybe a mini-me in a couple years, eh?'

'I hope so!!'

'Do you play for a club?'

'No I just play recreational soccer,'

'You should be playing for a club, there are some trials for Portland Thorns u16', you should come down!'

'I'll definitely think about it!!'

'That's great, you should probably get going, see you tomorrow?'

'For sure!'

-

Alex and Tobin were walking back to their car, and something was playing on Alex's mind.

'Tobs?'

'Yeah? What's up?'

'You know that right winger, Izzy?'

'Yeah, she was amazing!'

'Did you notice that she was wearing a bandage on her arm?'

'Yeah, I did notice that,'

'She told me it was because she had 'weak wrists', but I'm finding it hard to believe her,'

'That doesn't sound right, but we don't know what goes on in these kids lives and it's not our job to control them, don't worry about it. But it is worth keeping an eye on.'

'Yeah, you're right Tobs, but I will keep an eye on it.'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Sorry if that chapter stunk, I am trying!


End file.
